brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Stuff
# -"I was looking at the main page like I do about once a year, and remembered people were saying about how long the upcoming template. I thought perhaps a small image slide-show (with links to the pages) of the images of new sets, updated every-so often. However, I'm not sure if it works on Monobook and stuff, and not sure how it would work in practise as I haven't tried, but still, might as well through an idea out. -- Join the club -- Kingcjc 15:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC)" - No response there so copy-pasted here. Anyway, could be like here but spruced up fancily. # Featured image? # People are talking about mainspace editing needs to happen more. First, I would warn away from any sort of quota thing. Secondly, people need incentives to edit stuff (and, guidance on what is left to edit). You can't expect everyone to know where red links can be found or where to find information to create articles with. An incentive would help, one idea is perhaps a custom badge for editing 20 Belville pages or something, or, perhaps a different sort of award badge thing that is given out, to ensure that editing is good quality. # Something... Something...Dark side Kingcjc 13:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) 1 2 *Yes please! Featured image would be fun. 13:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) * Sounds ok to me 13:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) **Hey, we could even use top ten lists for this :D 13:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *** That could work. 13:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *That would be nice! --- The dawn is coming... 3 * I went ahead and created a DUPLO one as a quick glance showed that to be a more red-linked/undeveloped area. I'll try and get some images over the next week or so. Then I'll click enable and you can all "collect them" or what-not. Kingcjc 17:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *: Oh, and you get fun names, but if you want to learn them, you'll have to win them! Kingcjc 17:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) * Oh, and I'm working on something in my mind. Kingcjc 17:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) 4 General comments You like Belville, don't you cjc? =O Maybe not, but you seem to mention Belville frequently these days. =P Anyway, I'm currently making a sets template for Belville. I know! How about some sort of project to create such sets templates for minor themes? Like Model Team, System i Leg, that sort of thing. Also, how about some sort of badge that rewards people for brickifying 20 pages that needs to comply with BP:MOS? Or to start with, 5 pages? Then 10, 15, and 20 and so forth. Possibly in the 50 point range? I don't think it needs to be a gold badge, but a silver badge seems more reasonable... 14:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :What can I say, its awesome. (I just don't know many themes no one likes :P ) Kingcjc 15:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Scala, perhaps. Paradisa is another cheesy girls theme. How about Baby, Toolo, Explore Being Me... Those products probably aren't the obsessions of an avid collector... =) 15:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::What about Little Forest Friends? * I always wanted a page creation badge... Aly way, incentives could be good. 16:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I always wanted one of those as well. * Bump Kingcjc 08:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ** Ow. 13:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC)